Konoha High Sequel
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura and Deidara are back, with their crazyness and randomness, just as a couple this time! Sequal to Konoha High Deisaku Deixsaku DeidaraxSakura Sakudei SakuraxDeidara Minor: Kibahina Shikaino Nejiten
1. The Dare

Me: Fine fine, a lot of people are wanting to read the Sequel, so I made it REALLY early. SO BE GRATEFUL!

Sakura: -sigh- your going to add more weirdness aren't you...

Me: YES I AM! Ok tired of caps lock now. I'm STILL waiting for someone to draw a comic of a scene in Konoha High.

Sakura: Same here

Me: Ok, I might not add a chapter everyday, because it's tiring and stressful, so, there will probably be an update every...2-3 days

Sakura: Thats fair enough

Me: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It was a usual beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Deidara was screaming bloody murder. At least, that's the usual for Sakura, only a month ago, her boyfriend and her had confessed to each other. But, now they were going to have their first day at school as a **mature** Junior and Senior.

"DEIDARA GIVE ME BACK MR. SNUFFLES!" Sakura screamed, while tugging on the arm of her favorite teddy bear.

"NOOO! IT'S MINE, UN!" He whined while pulling on the opposite arm.

_Rip_

Deidara automatically held up the arm of the bear in the air with wide eyes.

"Oops, un…" he laughed nervously. He suddenly felt a dark aura coming from Sakura, and slowly turned his head.

"Dei...dar…A!!!!!!" she screamed, while pouncing on him and strangling his neck. After awhile of strangling, she shrugged for a second.

"Actually, I could probably sew it back together, right Dei-kun?" she looked at his limp head, his tongue was hanging out.

"Dei-kun?" She let go of his neck, as his head hit the floor.

"AAAAH! DEI-KUN!!!! WAKE UP!!!...OH I KNOW! MOUTH TO MOUTH RECEP…ITA…TATION?" she shrugged, then placed her mouth on his. He smirked, then pulled her, so she was right on top of him.

"AAAH! DEI-KUN!" she giggled in his mouth, and kissed him passionately.

"Sakur…" Sakura's mom walked in, then stared at the two teens making out. Sakura quickly pulled her mouth off his. _My spatula senses are tingling…_she looked up, to get smacked right across the face with her mothers spatula of doom.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" she shouted, before slamming Sakura's door.

"We're in my room god dammit" she mumbled, rubbing her aching cheek. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, and patted the sore spot lightly. She smiled.

"Thanks Dei-kun" he smiled, stood up, and…jumped…out…the…window… Sakura blinked, then looked at the clock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! DAMN YOU DEIDARA, YOU DITCHED ME AGAIN!" she stood up, ran downstairs, and ran out the door to catch up with Deidara.

When the two arrived to the school, Deidara automatically ran over to his group, paused, then ran back to Sakura. He pecked her on the cheek, then ran back to the water balloon squad. Sakura sighed happily, as she walked over to Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Lee.

"Hey gu…" she quickly placed her hand over Ino's mouth, "Guys" they smiled at her, then started walking inside the school building. Sakura blinked, something was wrong, terrible wrong. **Where's sex slave 1 and 2?** Said Inner Sakura. Ino suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to ram into her back.

"Ow…Ino what…the…" Sakura stared wide-eyed, as the said missing boys walked through the school building's door. But, Itachi and Sasuke looked different…they actually looked…really hot! The two boys were wearing black shades, black baggy pants, and black t-shirts. Ino was currently a puddle on the ground.

"SASUKE, ITACHI WE LOVE YOU!"

"OMG THEY ARE SO HOT!"

"WE SHOULD LIKE…MAKE A FANCLUB!"

"THEY GOT HOT SO QUICKLY…well…Sasuke at least, Itachi was already hot…BUT NOW HE'S HOTTER!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the two boys, that were approaching their group. Both boys stood on the opposite side of Sakura, and bent their heads down to whisper in her ear.

"We look hot don't we Sa…kur…a" they whispered huskily. She blinked at them, as they walked away. Deidara suddenly ran over to them and pounced, causing all three of them to hit the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH SAKURA, UN!!" he said in between punches.

"NOO! NOT OU NEW BEAUTIFUL FACES!" They shouted, while trying to block the punches. Sakura sweatdropped, pulled Deidara off of them by his collar, and struggled while trying to back him away.

"Dei-kun you need to work on your jealousy issues"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, un" he said, while jutting out his lip, while Naruto came over.

"Hi Sakur…"

"DIE, UN!" Deidara shouted, while pouncing on Naruto. Tenten walked over to her.

"Aren't you going to help Naruto?"

"Help Naruto?...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sakura rolled on the floor laughing crazily.

"H-help N-naruto!? Th-that's a g-good one!" she said in between laughter. Tenten sweatdropped, then walked back over to the group.

"What are you laughing about, un?" said Deidara once he had beaten Naruto to a pulp.

"Nothing nothing" she said waving her hand casually. She became serious again.

"Dei-kun you really need to work on your jealousy problems"

"For the last time, I'm not jealous, and I'll prove I to you, un"

"Ok, try to go a week without attacking any male that talks to me"

"Deal, un" he said while shaking her hand then running down the hallway. She blinked, then looked at the clock.

"GOD DAMMIT DEIDARA!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY!!" she shouted, while running to her first class.

When she walked into her class, the first thing she noticed was the music going on in the background. She walked over to the newly hot Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke whats up with this music in the background? What happened to your _Baywatch _music?"

"I bought a new theme song…" she blinked.

"Out of all the theme songs in the world, you chose I'm Bringing Sexy Back?" He smirked, then nodded.

"Fits me lately don't ya think?" He winked at her. She raised her eyebrow, shrugged, then sat down next to him, as the teacher walked in.

"Hello classssssss" **Oh god** said Inner Sakura. Orochimaru turned to the clas, then looked at Sasuke.

"Ssssssassssuke! Why?" he cried anime tears. Sasuke turned his head the other way.

"I told you already, were through, I'm done with older men, I'm moving on to women." He smirked, while placing his arm around Sakura. Deidara came bursting through the window.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UN!!!!" he shouted, then paused looking at Sakura who had a smirk on her face. He clenched his teeth, then jumped back out the window. **How in the HELL did he know that a guy was touching you?**

Back with Deidara.

"Blue Fishy, I repeat Blue Fishy, are there any guys talking to her, un?" he was speaking into a Walkie-Talkie, while hiding behind a bush.

"None so far Ponykiller" Kisame whispered, while looking into Sakura's class.

"Ok, keep watching though, un"

"Dei.."

"PONYKILLER!"

"Err…Ponykiller, this is stupid, Sakura can fend for herself ya know, remember in the Nurses office?" Deidara winced.

"I know she can fend for herself, I just…err…want to make sure she's safe, un" he blushed scarlet.

"Aww, Sakura and Deidara sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I…"

"Finish that song Kisame and you'll have the same thing happen to you as the time you watched me kiss Sakura, un" Kisame gulped.

* * *

Me: Yaaaaaaaay!

Sakura: I like this dare its fun

Me: Me too!

Deidara: -cries in corner-

Sakura: I think we hurt his feelings...

Me:...DOUBLE YAAAAY!

Sakura: -rolls eyes-

Deidara: -sniff- Please Read and Review -sniff-


	2. Sasuke's Insult

Me: I had fun making this chapter!

Sakura: Do you have an idea for the next one?

Me: Yup! I have the entire plot set up in my head!

Sakura: Okay...Dei-kun you can get out now...

Deidara: Nu-uh -inside a box-

Sakura: -sigh- She does not own naruto

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone walked out to hurry to their next class. Once Sakura had walked out the door, strong arms quickly held and wrapped around her.

"Dei-kun let go I'm going to be late for class!" she mumbled.

"Dei-kun? Oh, you mean that dickless shemale" she looked up to see her old friend Sai smiling expressionless at her.

"Oh, hi Sai" she said, lifting his arms off of her, and turning to face him.

"Hi hag" She punched him to the other side of the building, smiled (while twitching), and helped him up. He rubbed his cheek with a thoughtful look.

"Thanks for teaching me what the emotion pain feels like…again" she winked at him.

"Anything for you Sai, if it wasn't for you, that evil clown, that suspiciously looked like my dad, would have eaten me, thanks for stabbing him to death" His face became blank again, as he bent in and…kissed her again! She stood there paralyzed in shock, and was brought back to life, when she heard footsteps running their way.

"Hey Saku-ch…" Deidara stopped running, and clenched his fists tightly. She quickly pulled away from Sai and looked at Deidara.

"Dei-kun please don't attack S…" he held up his hand, with his bang shadowing his face.

"Don't worry Sakura…were doing that bet remember?" he sighed deeply, dropped something, and turned the corner down another hallway.

"Wow…he has a lot of self control when it comes to bets…" she paused, then walked over to the thing he dropped. She picked it up, and saw that he had dropped a pink rose, not red, but pink.

"Hey hag, what bet was Deidara talking about anyway?" said Sai, scaring the daylights out of Sakura. She gasped for breath.

"I –gasp- made a bet with –hack- Dei-kun to see if –choke- he could go a week without attacking –cough- guys that come near me" An evil glint passed through Sai's eyes at this bit of information.

"So…I could come near you without him attacking me?"

"Yup!" she smiled. "You could also hug, kiss, rape, molest, grope, touch, and make out with me, without him attacking you!" Inner Sakura smacked her head **idiot**. He smirked, pecked her on the cheek (causing her to blush deeply), and walked off with a lazy wave. Inner Sakura kept smacking her head **idiot idiot idiot idiot**

_What are you doing?_ Sakura thought.

Inner Sakura found an Inner Pole, and hit her head against it, **idiot idiot idiot.** Sakura shrugged, and walked off to her next class, not noticing, that two figures were following her. One of them tripped, and fell on their face.

"Foolish little brother, you more clumsy than my Sakura flower"

"YOUR Sakura flower? She's going to be MINE once we hypnotize Deidara!"

"Shut up sex slave!"

"Ex-sex slave! EX!"

"Sex slave!"

"OH YEAH!?...WELL YOU'RE A…CHIKEN NUTS!"

"…"

"…"

"…that was just sad…"

"Yeah…I know…"

"DID SOMEONE SAY CHICKEN!" shouted Sakura suddenly appearing behind them. They fell to the ground, after Sasuke had screamed more high-pitched than a girl can.

"Ow…thank you for making my ears bleed sex slave…" Itachi muttered. Sasuke glared at him, then slowly a grin lit up his face.

"Transvestite" Itachi and Sakura gasped dramatically.

"Y-you take t-that back!" he stuttered.

"Transvestite!!! Transvestite!!!"

"Sex slave!!!"

"Transvestite!"

"Sex slave!"

"Transvestite!"

"Sex slave!"

"BIPOLAR!" Sakura shouted. They both looked at her.

"What…I was feeling left out…" she mumbled. Kisame and a bunch of other people popped out of nowhere.

"Fishface!" (Kisame)

"Mutant puppet!" (Sasori)

"Religious bastard!" (Whats-it's-face)

"Cheap!" (What's-its-face again lol)

"A.D.D!" (Naruto!)

"SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (guess who that was lol)

"Dog obsessive!" (Kiba)

"Lazy bastard…" (That's an easy one)

"Boy crazy!" (Ino…obviously)

"Goody-two shoes" (Tenten)

"Superiority" (Neji)

"Alcoholic old woman" Tsunade appeared wobbling slightly, she was pulling on Deidara's ear.

"E-everyone get t-to class" she slurred. She wobbled back down the hallway, with Deidara groaning out in agony.

Everyone left, deserting Sakura in the hallway with Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

Me: I had trouble thinking of something for Sasuke to call Itachi, then transvestite just clicked in my head lol

Sakura: -points finger up in the air- Trasvestite: A person who dresses up as the opposite gender of he or she

Me: -mutters- smartass...

Sakura: -grin-

Me: Please Read and Review. (btw I like LONG comments, they entertain me!)


	3. Hypnotizing Ray

Me: **Note to Readers: I'm having a major writers block right now! You may not see a new chapter for awhile!**

Sakura: Bad writers block! Bad!

Me: Yeah!

Sakura: Her and her stupid writers block, don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Soooo" Sakura mumbled, turning back to the two boys. They stared down at her. 

"Sooo?" they asked. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Yeah…" she tapped her foot. "BOOT TO DA HEAD!" she randomly threw a boot at Sasuke then ran down the hallway. 

"OW! My new perfect nose!" he shouted, while rubbing his probably broken nose. Itachi cocked his head to the side with a blank expression.

"Boot to da head…where have I heard that before…" he shrugged, then walked off leaving Sasuke moaning painfully in the hallway.

"Eh…sex slave whatcha doin', un?" said Deidara appearing right behind him. Sasuke turned to him then knitted his eyebrows together.

"Huh…I feel like I'm forgetting something that I'm supposed to do…" he mumbled, then searched through his pockets.

"Let's see…nail clippers, hair brush, I-pod, CD player, lunch money, boot (thanks to Sakura), emo blade, suicide poems, hypnotizing ray, snickers…"

"Snickers, un!" Deidara grabbed it from him and stared at it.

"My precious, un" he mumbled, softly stroking the candy bar. Sasuke blinked, before taking out the hypnotizing ray.

"I feel like I'm supposed to do something with this…" he mumbled. "But, what…" he tapped his head, earning an echo.

"Ok, you can do this Sasuke, just think. Ok…hypnotizing ray Deidara ….err…something…" He snapped his fingers.

"I know! Hypnotizing ray Deidara Kool-Aid man! Of course! How could I have been so stupid" he chuckled. "Silly me"

"AAH! Enough of this!" Kisame came out of nowhere, pointed the ray at Deidara, and pressed the 'on' button. Bright lights came zooming out of the ray, and landed on Deidara, who dropped the snickers bar.

"I…do…not…like…Sakura…anymore…" he mumbled, not adding the 'un', and walked in a trance-like state to his next classroom. Lighting appeared behind Sasuke.

"MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW SAKURA IS MINE! MHUAHAHAHAHA!"

_Beep beep beep_

Sasuke looked at his watch that was going off. He suddenly wore a pink apron, pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and his hair was tied up in a girly way.

"Oh my my my, time to cut myself, excuse me Kisame dear" he said in a high pitched voice while scurrying off. Kisame blinked.

"I feel like something really really really bad is going to happen to me in a few days…" he shuddered. "And, I feel like it's going to involve me, sushi, fire, and an angry Sakura…"

Back with Sakura, she was sitting in the cafeteria with her usual group, when Deidara walked robotic-like in. She grinned and waved.

"Hi Dei-kun!" he turned slowly to her with expressionless eyes, then walked over.

"Sakura I think we should see other people" She blinked, then laughed, pounding on his chest with her hand.

"Hah, that's funny Dei-kun" she wiped a tear away. He stood there.

"I'm serious, I don't want to see you anymore" she blinked twice, then frowned.

"This isn't very funny anymore Dei-kun" he shoved her to the ground.

"I'm not being funny" he said, while walking away over to the water balloon squad. She sat there, with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Dei…kun…" she whispered, when she felt the tears rise up in her eyes. _No…this can't be true…he wouldn't…Dei…kun… _The last thing she saw was Itachi and Sasuke doing a victory dance, as the world spun and she fell into total darkness.

* * *

Me:O

Sakura:O

Me:O

Sakura: TTTT

Me: Slight drama in this chappie...

Sakura: -In corner crying-

Me: ...Please Read and Review to find out what happens next! (more the comments, the soon I'll try to get past my writers block!)


	4. The Start of a Depression

Me: I'm slowly getting rid of this writers block! It's coming back to me!

Sakura: Use the force!

Me:...

Sakura:...

Me:...err...I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Ow…my head feels like a bucket of pickles jumped on it…" Sakura mumbled, after waking up in the Nurses office.

"A bucket of pickles?" Sakura turned her head to see Sai cocking an eyebrow at her. She nodded, causing him to sigh. (lol sigh Sai they sound alike .)

"Stupid as ever I see hag" Sakura punched him off his seat and twitched. When all of a sudden what happened in the cafeteria came back to her. She stared at her hands sadly.

"Dei-kun…"she mumbled. Sai looked at her with a blank look on his face, then sat on the edge of the bed in front of her.

"Hag your really upset about him dumping you, aren't you" he stated with a sad tone in his voice. She nodded.

"And, I also have a weird feeling I should hurt Kisame some way" she mumbled.

* * *

**WithKisame:**

"Kisame you ok? You're twitching a lot"

"Yeah…I just have a weird feeling the trouble is coming soon…"

* * *

Sai hugged Sakura, and stroked her hair softly.

"Its ok hag, the dickless shemale has no idea what he has given up…" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Sai blinked, before pulling back.

"Where's that music coming from?" he asked, while turning his head towards the door.

"Foolish brother turn the music off!"

"I can't! I bought it for 5 dollars on Ebay and I can't ever turn it off!"

"Sasuke…Itachi…I can hear you guys you know" Sakura sighed, as they flinched. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I don't know who your talking about, this is…uh…err…Mr. Door talking!" he said in a high pitched voice. Itachi slapped his head.

"Idiot, she would never fall for a stupid trick like…"

"Oh…ok then bye Mr. Door!" Sakura said, as Itachi fell anime style. Sasuke smirked at Itachi.

"Told ya so" Itachi smacked him upside the head, causing him to fall in front of the door where Sakura and Sai could see him. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at them, then started waving his arms around.

"You can't see meeee! This is all a dreeeeam! Go back to sleeeep!" he said in a spooky voice. Sakura shook her head.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? I have an IQ close to Shikamaru's you know" Said shook his head.

"Could've fooled me hag" he mumbled, causing a dark aura to appear from her.

"What did you say!"

"I said, you could have NOT have fooled me entirely, precisely maybe you did, with a small amount that you didn't, causing me to understand that you could have, maybe not exactly, but with a small chance that you could have, or not exactly, maybe" he said with a blank look on his face. They all blinked twice.

"My brain hurts…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I couldn't even understand that and I'm smarter than Sasuke AND Sakura…" Itachi mumbled. Sai turned his head to Sakura who was tapping her head.

"So your saying, that you maybe I could've fooled you, when there was a chance that I couldn't, but I did, causing me to understand that I didn't fool you entirely, but then that means I did fool you completely, with a small chance I didn't, making me to conclude that maybe I did fool you with a slight chance I didn't, so I did fool you, slightly" she said with an understanding look on her face. (don't worry I'm confused too) 

"Correct hag" he stated, while Sasuke and Itachi had swirls in their eyes and were wobbling. Sai smirked, kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, then walked off. She blushed brightly, then hurried out the school (leaving Sasuke and Itachi with confused minds), and walked home.

When Sakura walked in the door her mom got ready to whack her with the spatula.

"YOUR LA…" Sakura grabbed the spatula, smacked her mother over the head with it, then walked up the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood mom…" she mumbled. Sakura's mom rubbed her head with a worried look on her face.

Sakura sighed, jumped on her bed, then closed her eyes to think. Sakura's mom poked her head through the door slowly.

"Sakura honey…are you ok? Is everything alright?" 

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Ok…" she walked out the door.

Sakura woke the next morning with a feeling of dread washed over her. When her mom noticed she hadn't woken up, she ran to her room. What she saw scared her to death, Sakura was laying on her bed, her bouncy light hair fell droopy and ragged, her once bright emotion filled eyes were blank, her cream skin had turned pale, and her happy aura had turned depressing and filled with dread. Her mom quickly took her temperature, then scratched her head confused.

"No temperature…but I'll let you stay home just this once" she said, before scurrying out the door.

"Dei-kun" she mumbled, before another wave of dread went through her and she fell alseep.

* * *

(comments make me feel all fuzzy inside!)

Me: Sad again cries

Sakura: This sucks

Me: yeah!

Sakura: Then why are your writing it!

Me: Cause I'm cool like that

Sakura: Bitch...

Me: Don't hate me just becuase you ain't me!

Sakura: That was so old...

Me: Oh well...Please Read and Review!


	5. Hes BAAAAck

Me: I'm having a writers block again. (cries)

Sakura: Darn those writers blocks! Darn them!

Me: Sorry you all had to wait so long!

Sakura: Yeah...

Me: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Morning bucket of sunshine"

"Go to hell Ino" Sakura mumbled into her pillow. Ino jumped out of the window and onto Sakura's bed. She jumped up and down until Sakura finally sat up.

"If I remember correctly, you should be on your way to hell right now" she muttered angrily. Ino smiled brightly.

"But Sakura, I figured out why Deidara broke up with you!"

"Yeah right…"

"Really! I figured out the only way he would want to break up with you! Sasuke was wondering what he was supposed to remember to do, then he took out a hypnotic ray gun thingy, and Kisame got pissed off and then he hypnotized Deidara!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"It's not stupid…If you don't think that's the only logical explanation, then how come Deidara doesn't say 'un' anymore?" Time froze as Sakura realized what she said was true. She started twitching.

"I'm going to kill Kisame" she seethed, as she ran out the door and to Kisame's house.

* * *

She knocked loudly on the door once she arrived. Kisame opened the door slowly.

"SAKUPUNCH!" she shouted, hitting him square in the jaw and sending him flying to the other side of the house.

"I knew this was going to happen…" he squirmed in fear. Sakura grabbed a bag of his sushi and lit it on fire with a match she brought from home.

"No! Charles, Dinky, Wonky, Pinky, Sunny, Moon, Sunshine, Fish, Bob, Ralf, Rudolf, Mickey, Sponge, Santa, Valentine, Nick, Rachel, Drum, Edward, Bella, Jerry, Cat, Cruel, and Fuzznuts! NOOO!!" he cried, while pounding his fists the ground.

"You name them?" Ino asked, staring wide-eyed.

"Kisame, what's going o…" Deidara walked into the room they were all in, and his blank gaze switched from Sakura holding burning sushi, to Ino. He blinked.

"I don't think I want to know…" he muttered, turning around.

"Wait Deidara!" Sakura shouted, while running in front of him, and looking at him with a blank face. He sighed.

"I told you, you stupid girl, were ov…" He was cut off, as Sakura slapped him hard across the face. His head turned slowly back towards her to see her panting.

"This is getting good!" Ino whispered to Kisame, who was getting popcorn and setting it down for them.

"Dei-kun…your hypnotized…can't you see that?" she muttered, while taking a hold of his bandaged hands. He pushed them away roughly.

"For the last time, you stupid girl, I have no feelings toward you whatsoever, nor will I ever will, so I suggest you leave and take your horrible, ugly pink hair somewhere else" He shoved her hard to the ground.

"Stupid gi…" he stopped mid-sentence, to feel a tear roll down his cheek, then a few more.

"What…why am I crying?" he glared at Sakura. He grabbed the sides of his head angrily, while digging his nails into his hair. Sakura stood up, and took his face into her hands, while looking into his eyes. She looked closely, to see his eyes faze from its blue to black back and forth. She gently kissed him, right before he slapped her. She fell to the ground from the impact and started crying. The blue in Deidara's eyes took complete control, as he fell to his knees, and wrapped Sakura in a tight hug.

"Saku-chan I'm so sorry! It…wasn't me! It was that stupid hypnotic ray thingy, un!" He took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Dei-kun"

"Saku-chan, un"

"Dei-kun"

"Saku-chan, un"

"Dei-kun"

"Saku…"

"You guys are boring the heck out of us!" Kisame shouted, then quickly placed a hand over his mouth as Deidara and Sakura stood up, glared, and walked slowly towards him.

* * *

The next day at school, Sakura and Deidara walked hand in hand, smiling happily at each other, with Deidara glancing at the bruise on her cheek guilty every once in awhile. Sasuke and Itachi ran up to them, and looked at sakura.

"Good morning Sa…" Deidara punched Sasuke in the face, and glared darkly at Itachi, who slowly backed away with a blank face.

"My beautiful nose! No!!" Sasuke cried anime tears, as they walked into the school building. Sakura stopped walking, as she saw Sai walk towards them with a…sad smile on his face?!

Good morning hag, I see you and sheman right there got back together, good, I'm happy that your hap…" he paused, and stared wide-eyed as Sakura took his face into her hands, and kissed him senseless, until he started to wobble.

"Thanks Sai, for being such a good friend to me, even when you wanted to be more" She smiled at his blushing/dazed/dizzy look on his face. Deidara forced a grin, as his eyebrow twitched. Sai smiled goofily, with his face still blushing, and his body still swaying. Sakura turned to Deidara and pointed a finger at him.

"Now, don't get jealous, that was just a thanks for him being so nice to me when you were…hypnotized, and for being so nice to me throughout my entire life"

"Jealous? Me? Nooo. Why would I be jealous" he twitched harder, then punched Sai to the ground when Sakura walked down to her first class.

* * *

Me: Sorry you guys, I just HAD to add a small Saisaku scene to this

Sakura: I can't believe you made me do that...

Me: I can't either...now I know I'm going to get hate comments (cries)

Sakura: Lots of thanks to: Rain-in-Midnight, ClOUdNiNE9, Rainstar148, wateveruwannacallme, CherryBlosom3134, Broken-Hearted-love, Tsuki Zuzuhara, and Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 for all your postive comments!

Me: That's not many people who commented...

Sakura: Oh well, we still love ya guys (not in that way!)

Me: When I finish this story, and take a break, I'm going to write a new Deisaku chapter story, and here's a summary of what'll happen:

**Sakura is going to a new school, its not a regular school though, its a school for monsters! Sakura, being a witch, finds that she falls in love with one of the schools vampires, whos from the dangerous group called Akatsuki. She faces herself with sad spirits, werewolves, demons, and much much more. But, what she doesn't know, is that one of the vampires is after her half-human blood. This fic has LOTS of comedy, romance, randomness, and a little bit of drama. The pairings in this will be: Deisaku, Kibahina, Nejiten, Shikaino, and Kakakure. Look forward to it once this is finished!**

Sakura: Please Read and Review!


	6. The End also answers to comments

Me: (not much to say)

Sakura: (not much either)

Me: I...don't own Naruto

* * *

"Yo" said Kakashi lazily waving his hand as Sakura entered the room.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled, while sitting down in her seat next to Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura" his mask turned up at the corners as he smiled at her.

"God dammit!" Everyone looked out the window to see Tsunade's car hit into a tree.

"Who put that tree there?" she mumbled in a dazed way. Sakura turned and looks at you.

"Remember kids, never to drive drunk!" Everyone jumped into the air with their fists raised.

"And now we know!"

_**BRRIIINNNG**_

Sakura's head shot up to see everyone leaving.** You have the weirdest dreams…** Sakura sweatdropped, and ran out the door as Deidara caught up to her, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You punched him didn't you…"

"Yup, un!" She sighed deeply, before smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow, un…" he rubbed the back of his head with his bottom lip jutting out. She kissed him, before taking his hand and running towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Me: This is the end! This chappie was mostly to answer comments written by people, and my characters will answer them!.

Sakura: She will begin the new story after a break.

Me:

**Comment by **Rain-in-Midnight  
**wow this story's pretty great, haha! :D**

it's almost as amazing as the first one..

keep up the good work, k? :

Me: Thanks! And what do you mean by ALMOST as amazing! (glare)

**Comment by **ClOUdNiNE9:

**AHAHAHAHAHA,  
that was so funny!  
Deidara's soo not gonna finish his dare!!  
OMG Sasuke turned hot?! No way!  
At least his song is..uh...better..now?  
Orochimaru needs help...lol  
Haha, Ponykiller? Hilarious!!  
Kisame gonna get hurt again if he's not careful, poor Kisame..  
Loved the first chapter!**

Deidara: So happy you believe I can do it, un... (sarcasm)

Sasuke: Me turning hot is a surprise to you! And yes, my song IS better thank you very much.

Kisame: Thank you for your sympathy (sniff)

**Comment by **wateveruwannacallme:

**Lol watssup wif all the nick names? P Anyways... the nicknames r cul can't believe dat u made 1 up 4 ten-ten O.o I would've thought about a nickname 4 ten-ten til mi head cracks open! Anyways i like thhe chapter! update soon! D**

Ten-ten: My nickname isn't that cool meanies...

Me: Yesh! Making up one for her wasn't that hard actually...

**Comment by **ClOUdNiNE9:

**Ahaha, this chapter was funny!  
And I'm guessing Sugar was Hinata?  
Lol, Sakura shouldn't give Sai ideas...  
I feel my Sakura's gonna get molested senses tingling..  
HAHA, Sasuke's not a prodigy/genius anymore after what he said.  
Poor Itachi got insulted, TTTT  
Oh well, I guess that's what he gets for being Sas-gay's brother, lol  
Srry, I don't like Sasuke that much:)!  
Awesome chapter, btw.  
Made me laugh. Totally loved it!  
& as you can see I like to use commas for some insane reason!  
Lol, Can't wait until next time!**

Itachi: I think I'm going to kill my clan and not kill Sasuke after what he said...

Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

**Comment by **Broken-Hearted-love:

**I LOVE THIS FIC!It's random,sweet,sad,and hilarious AT THE SAME TIME!It's an AWSOME(let me repeat that),AWSOME fic!Byezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezezez!**

Me: Thanks! :D

**Comment by **Tsuki Zuzuhara:

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I WAS MENTIONED IN YOUR STORY! BTW LOVED IT! (FIRST TIME GETTING MENTIONED IN A STORY) I CANT BELIEVE SASUKE WOULD DO SUCH A THING BUT WHEN WOULD HE NOT?**

Me: MHUAHAHAHA! Your being mentioned again! :D

Sasuke: Why are people hating me so much...

**Comment by **Rain-in-Midnight:

**now WHY would you get hate mail for the saixsaku moment there?**

i mean, sai needs some lovin' too!

p.s. i had to love the little "lee and gai" moment with sakura and deidara...keep up the good work!

Sai: Yes, I do need some...how you say...lovin'

Me: Yesh! No hate mail! You were right! (glomp)

* * *

Me: That's all the comments I'll answer now!

Sakura: SOMEONE DRAW A COMIC OF A SCENE IN ONE OF HER STORIES DARN IT!

Me: Yah! You'll be mentioned in every single story I write if you do! (puppy eyes)

Sakura: Please Read and Review! This is the End! Look forward for the new one!


End file.
